Silas
'Sheriff Silas Sterling '''is a main character in the eighth and ninth seasons, ''Insinuation and Hellfire, as the Sheriff of Sawyer Gulch. He made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch." Appearances ''Insinuation'' Silas made his first appearance in "Welcome to Sawyer Gulch," the premiere episode of Insinuation. He is the Sheriff of Sawyer Gulch. He investigates the first murder of the girl in Austin's apartment and later Austin's murder himself. He doesn't make a big appearance until "Death Den" in which it is revealed that he has a working relationship with Ophelia in which he pays her to find illegal drugs and criminals in his town. In "Love Letters," Silas gets a phone call from his friend Cecil Wannaker, a Sheriff in another town, who has found Christie Chelsea after she went missing. Later in the episode, Silas and Isobel enjoy an evening together, the latter having recovered slightly from her depression. In "Rest in Peace," Silas and Isobel decide it is time to bury their son, Jet. However, the body is missing from the morgue after being hidden in the tunnels by Austin, Landon, and Sabrina. The funeral takes place in "You Shouldn't Be Here." Later in the episode, Silas apprehends Father Kelly and charges him with the murder of over a dozen people. In "Aragon," Silas calls Landon when Isobel becomes depressed again. She confesses she saw the murderer the night Jet died and hasn't told anyone because of a threat on her family if she told. While Silas and Landon are downstairs, she is murdered, leaving Silas with only his daughter. In "Murder Most Foul," Silas calls Cecil to return to Sawyer Gulch. He is distraught over the deaths of his family members and could possibly be unfit for the case. Despite the worries against him, Silas ultimately helped catch the primary suspect in the Torrance case, Austin. When Austin escaped and hid on Sawyer Island, the military ordered a lockdown. Silas was told not to help with the evacuation, but went to investigate with Oliver. He found Austin's body and a message left by Katherine Devereaux, suggesting that Cecil is the actual killer. He asked Landon to call his brother, Theo, and find out everything he can on Sheriff Cecil Wannaker. ''Hellfire'' Silas returned for the season premiere, "Blown Away." He volunteered to help in the FBI's investigation of the Torrance Killings, but was upset to learn that the role he would play would be minimal, despite his being the Sheriff. He delivered his blood sample in "Bleeding Out," but broke down in front of Samuel Grave about how he is supposed to proceed with his life. In "Titanium," he and the others celebrate the end of the Torrance Case. In the Where Are They Now Segment, Silas became Sheriff of his town. He was always content. Character Namesake Silas's name was randomly generated, as was his surname. He does not have a VMK counterpart. Costume Silas wears a Sheriff's vest, cowboy pants, shiny black shoes, and a cowboy hat. He has wavy, grey hair. Trivia *Silas was almost demoted to a recurring character for Part One of Hellfire, since he was hardly used at all. However, because of his increased role in Part 2 and his overall importance to the Series, producers kept him as a mian character, despite his decreased role. Category:Characters Category:Insinuation Characters Category:Hellfire Characters